The Promise
by RastaNificent
Summary: This is an AU story that is inspired by the Negonne crackship (Negan Rick Michonne). It is a rewrite of my fanfiction The Promise but Michonne never runs into Morgan and they never find Rick. She runs into Negan instead... You don't need to read the first chapter if you read the original fanfiction :-)
1. Stranded

**Chapter 1: Stranded**

The governor kidnapped Glenn and Maggie and Michonne was powerless to help. Desperate to get medical attention for her bleeding gunshot wound, Michonne decides to take her chances at the prison. Maybe they'll agree to help her in exchange for information about Glenn and Maggie's whereabouts. When she arrives, she is met by a man with a cold python. Too weak to speak her piece, she desperately uses the fence to hold her weak frame up. Suddenly, walkers begin to attack her. She uses all her remaining strength to fight them off, but the fight drains her and she collapses. When Michonne came to, the new group introduced themselves and they agreed to help Michonne, in exchange for her helping them find their friends. Michonne, accompanied by a few people from the new group made their way to Woodberry and launched an onslaught. Michonne got into a fight with the governor and took his eye out before she left him for dead. After the attack, Michonne went back to the prison with the other group and eventually joined their ranks. Michonne, having been a mother herself became very fond of Lori and the two formed a close friendship.

Weeks later, things with The Governor had cooled off and everyone was finally settled in. Lori was 9 months pregnant and would be going into labor any day now. Rick decided to go on another run for everything they needed for the baby. This time he'd need to go far, maybe be gone for days since all the shops in the city had been looted clean. Lori asked Michonne to go with Rick to keep him safe. Michonne was the toughest person they had and Lori slept better knowing Michonne was watching over Rick. She knew Michonne was a noble woman and she didn't feel the slightest hesitant about sending her husband out alone with the exotic warrior of a woman. They packed lightly, only taking enough food and water to last them a few days and some camping gear. They said their goodbyes and headed out.

After days of searching and nearly giving up and returning home, on a cold evening they finally found something valuable. An untouched baby shop in a small shopping center with only a handful of walkers lingering around. They sneakily approached the shop, making sure not to alert the walkers as they both agreed to avoid a fight. Michonne covered Rick as he picked the locks and they made their way inside. They only managed to grab a few things when suddenly the alarm went off, much to their dismay. Michonne ran to the door and saw all the walkers approaching the store.

"Shit. We need to scram." Michonne said. "Rick? What are you doing?" She said when she noticed Rick wasn't behind her.

"We need more. We don't have enough gas to make another trip like this." Rick replied.

Before Michonne could reply, a walker came out of nowhere and charged at her. "I got it. Get the alarm!" she yelled.

Rick ran over to the alarm and disarmed it while Michonne defeated the walker and looked up to see a dozen more walkers approaching the door. They both ran to the door and barred them closed. Within minutes, the store was surrounded and the duo were trapped.

"You think I overshot it?" Rick asked as he breathed heavily.

"Just a little." Michonne sarcastically replied as they both watched from behind the glass doors more and more walkers approach.

"The glass won't hold. We need to grab what we can and get to the roof." Rick said.

Michonne nodded and they proceeded to stuff their bags full of baby supplies enough to last a couple of months. Moments later, the walkers forced their way through the glass and into the shop. Rick and Michonne ran to the ladder that lead to the roof and they barred the hatch when they made it up.

"Now what?" Michonne said as she looked on at the horde of walkers surrounding the shop.

"How much food do we have? Maybe we can wait it out? They'll forget about us soon." Rick replied.

"Not soon enough. But we should stay here tonight. Eat something and rest up before we make any more decisions." Michonne said, mocking Rick's decision making.

"I'm sorry. I just, I want everything to be perfect for the baby. I need to make sure she has enough." Rick said.

"I know. And you're right. Let's just try to make it back in one piece with what we have." Michonne replied.

"Right. We should set up camp before it gets da-. Shit." Rick said as he knelt down and scrambled through his bags looking for his sleeping bag.

Michonne knelt next to him and put her hand on his shoulder before she spoke.

"Rick, its okay. We'll share mine. Its okay." She said, realizing Rick was feeling more anxious than normal. She realized he probably felt guilty about getting them trapped on the roof and she wanted to reassure him.

Rick turned to her and found comfort in her eyes. He didn't notice he was starring until a few seconds later.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks." He said as he quickly got up and took a step back from her and a slight awkward silence followed after.

They proceeded open up a can of baked beans and had their dinner before they used a few building materials that they found scattered on the roof and the tent to craft a small shelter. They opened the sleeping bag and used it as a softer surface to sleep on. It wasn't much - a strong wind could blow it away but it was all they had. It was a tight spot, there was no way they could share without parts of their bodies touching. They slept back-to-back but sometime during the night it got drastically cold and Michonne couldn't stop herself from shivering. She felt Rick turn around and put his arm around her and she instinctively pushed her back into his warm chest. She could feel his heart beating faster against her back and hers was beating out of her throat. His scent and his touch gave her butterflies and she couldn't resist turning around. As soon as she turned, their lips were only an inch apart. She could feel his warm breath on her face and before she could do it, he pressed his lips onto hers. They both shut their eyes as as they kissed and their hands traveled all over one another's bodies. Suddenly, she wasn't so cold anymore, especially when Rick got on top of her and continued to kiss her. Suddenly, Rick stopped kissing her and Michonne opened her eyes to see him looking at the wedding ring on his finger. Suddenly, her own shame kicked in. Here she was, enjoying herself underneath the husband of her best friend.

"I'm so sorry, Rick." She said, the only words she had.

"For what? I did this. I've wanted this... for a long time. Me and Lori haven't been together for a while." He continued.

"But you're still wearing that ring. So you still love her." She replied.

"I want to. But I can't. Not after everything. Not after you." He confessed before he tried to kiss her again.

"Rick, stop." Michonne said. "I can't do this to her. Especially not now. Lori made a mistake because she was hurt. I won't let you do the same thing." Michonne said before she pushed Rick off of her and turned away from him.

She wished she wasn't still pressed up against him as she was sure it made it even harder for both of them to forget about what had just happened, but she didn't have a choice. Rick's body so close to hers was driving her crazy and it felt wrong but she needed his body heat. She would freeze to death or worse, get sick then Rick would have to carry her ass all the way back. She shut her eyes and tried to stay focused on falling asleep. Not allowing her mind to wonder into that place again and she hoped Rick was doing the same. The next morning, Michonne woke up first. She had slept so deep and so recklessly. Sleeping this close to Rick made her feel safe - too safe. She didn't want to wake him so she gently got up. and made her way out of the shelter. The cold morning breeze came in through the opening and woke Rick too. Michonne took a look at the bottom of the shop and found that the walkers were only getting more. It would only get harder to leave. They needed to leave soon. Rick emerged from the shelter and stood next to her. He looked over the side of the building and found that the walkers were still gathering.

"Hey." Rick greeted.

"Hey." She greeted back.

"They're not getting any fewer." Rick said.

"Its gonna take at least four days before they start dispersing." She explained.

"We don't have that much time. We should get going." Rick said.

Suddenly, the slight humor in their tone was completely gone and replaced with a strictly business tone. If this is what it needed to be for them to keep their hands off each other, then so be it - Michonne painfully forced herself to accept. Now that they were well rested and could think clearly, they formulated a plan to grab a walker and use it to escape. And they did just that. Rick used a rope to pull the walker up to the roof and Michonne sliced its head off with her sword. She sliced the walker open and they covered themselves with its guts. The roof exit was overrun and they had to find another way down. Fortunately there was a ladder in the back. They packed up everything they had and made their way down. They remained undetected all the way back to the car before they headed back to the prison, hardly speaking to each other the rest of the trip...


	2. The Promise

**Chapter 2: The Promise**

Rick and Michonne had returned and were somewhat relieved to see that Lori hadn't given birth yet. They both wanted to be there when it happened. Rick as a husband and Michonne as a best friend. They brought back enough formula and baby clothes to last the baby a while. Lori began to notice that Michonne was being more distant than usual from Rick. When she had the chance, she finally approached her about it one afternoon while she was on watch.

"Hey." Said Michonne when she saw Lori approach.

"Hi." Replied Lori.

"You okay? You look a little pale." Michonne said.

"I'm just...tired. Can't wait for her to come out." Lori said as she rubbed her belly.

"Any minute now." Michonne reassured her with a smile.

"Michonne, Rick is... He'll never tell me so I'm asking you. Woman to woman, friend to friend." Lori said.

Michonne nervously nodded.

"What happened out there, with Rick?" Lori asked.

Michonne looked to the ground, she didn't realize how bad a job she was doing at hiding how nervous she was. "What do you mean?" she asked, trying to buy herself more time to come up with a proper explanation.

"Come on, Michonne. Don't insult me. I just need to know what happened." Lori said.

Michonne wanted so badly to just lie - it would make everything so much easier. But she didn't want to defend herself. That would mean she was guilty and she wasn't. She came close but she didn't do it. And she felt that was something to be proud of. "Nothing." She said. "We were stressed and tired and hungry. We weren't thinking straight. So we kissed. But that was it. That's all that happened." She added.

"Are you still stressed and tired and hungry?" Lori asked.

"No..." Michonne said, unsure of where Lori's question was about.

"Then why does he still look at you like that? And why do you still run from him?" Lori asked.

Michonne was stunned. She didn't know what to say. Truth or lie she was wordless. "I-" was all she managed to get out before someone in the prison screamed.

Lori and Michonne's conversation was cut short when Michonne got out her binoculars and used them to spot The Governor at their gates. He had more people and a tank. Rick was down at the gate trying to beg for Herschel and Carl's lives but The Governor wasn't having it. Michonne wasn't sure when they had been taken. The Governor used a machete to decapitate Herschel in front of his daughters and everyone else. A war broke out as Rick began to shoot. Bullets were flying all over and one of them struck Lori in the chest. Michonne carried Lori out of the line of fire but Lori was hit bad. She wasn't going to make it and the only words she could get out under her breath were "Please, save my baby." before she drew her last breath and died in Michonne's arms.

Michonne was shaking at first but Lori's last words made have to focus. There was no one else around and Michonne knew it was up to her to fulfill her friend's dying wish. She took Lori's knife from her belt and proceeded to carefully cut into Lori. Because of her own previous pregnancy, Michonne knew the basics and was able to pull the baby out. She tapped on her back until the baby drew her first breath in Michonne's arms. Michonne didn't have the time to put Lori down as she ran into the prison, to get the baby to safety. Michonne heard a loud bang and saw The Governor's tank rampaging its way into the prison. There was so much chaos that she couldn't find anyone before she left. She took what little baby necessities she could carry and ran out of the prison, never taking a look back.

Michonne was out in the cold winter on her own with a newborn baby. She didn't have milk, she didn't have shelter, she didn't have anyone else. The baby wouldn't eat the formula at first but she eventually got too hungry to refuse it. After hours of walking with the baby on her back, Michonne realized it was getting dark and took shelter in an abandoned car. It was the first opportunity Michonne had to clean Lori's blood off her baby daughter. While she wiped the baby down with a towel, Michonne remembered a conversation she had with Carl, when he said he wanted the baby to be named Judith, after his favorite teacher.

"I promise you, I'll get you to your daddy. And your brother. Just hang in there, Judith." She whispered to the baby.

The next day, Michonne with baby Judith on her back found a trail of what looked like Rick's prints. She found her way into the middle of suburbia when suddenly, it started raining. Washing away the trail she was following. Frustrated and tired, she went house to house looking for food and eventually had a ray of hope shine her way when she found a can of pickles in one of the houses. She barred up the same house as the sun set and fixed a warm, cozy area for her and Judith in front of the fire place. Judith fell asleep on the mattress that Michonne set up on the floor while Michonne treated herself to a can of fresh pickles - the first meal she'd had since the prison fell. She savored every bite, leaving half of the can for breakfast the next day. She joined Judith on the comfy mattress and cuddled her the baby to keep her warm before falling asleep herself.

The next morning, Michonne was awoken by the sound of banging on the front door. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her sword and Judith, tying her onto her back and running out the back at the same time, leaving her can of pickles behind. As soon as she opened the door, she was distraught to see a tall bearded man standing in her way. She could tell by his posture that he was not friendly.

"What do we have here?" He said with a southern accent.

Michonne looked on not saying a word.

"What you got there, on your back?" He continued.

"Don't." Michonne uttered.

"Don't what?" He said. "Come on, sweetheart, don't play hard to get." He added.

"Ooh-wee! Looks like I hit the jackpot this time!" Said another man as he came in through the front door, eyeing Michonne and Judith as he chewed on a twig.

"Stay back, Randy, she's claimed!" Said the first man.

"Didn't hear you say it, Lance!" He replied.

"Fuck that. I found 'em first, you son of a bitch!" He said, with his voiced raised.

"Fine you can have the lady, I'll have the kid." He concluded.

They agreed and began laughing as they walked closer to Michonne. Michonne felt her blood boil and she pulled out her sword. She swung it at the man in front of her, cutting his head clean off.

"Fucking bitch!" The other man yelled as he pulled out his gun. "I have a clear shot on the kid. You move and she's dead!" The man threatened.

"Okay. Just... please don't hurt her." Michonne pleaded.

"Oh it's too late for that. Far too late. I'm gonna take you. Then I'm gonna take the kid. Drop the sword and the kid." He ordered.

Michonne complied and gently put her sword on the floor. She hesitated to part with Judith but she realized the man was crazed and would definitely kill them both if she didn't comply. She decided she could kill him later if she played her cards right. She took Judith of her back and gently put the crying baby on the couch.

"Please. Don't hurt her." Michonne continued to plead.

"Maybe if you behave I won't." He said "Now, how about you be a nice girl and strip for me, huh?" He added.

Michonne stood still. Refusing to be bossed around like that. The man aimed his gun at the couch Judith was on and shot one bullet, purposefully missing her.

"Okay! Okay! Just. There." Michonne said as she began to take her clothes off.

"Take it all off." He ordered.

Michonne complied again and took the rest of her clothes off. She was down to nothing but her shirt and her underwear and the way the man looked at her while licking his lips made her cringe.

"Gooood girl." He growled. He stepped closer, his gun still drawn. "Wanna see those lips work. Get on your knees." He ordered again.

She got on her knees and the man walked even closer to her. He let his pants down and let his manhood hang in front of Michonne's face. She paid no attention to it as she tried to stay focused. She waited until he was right above her and when he was, she sprung up, slamming the top of her skull directly into the man's jaw, knocking him out instantly. Michonne quickly put her clothes back on and grabbed Judith and her sword. She walked over to the man's unconscious body and stabbed her sword into his eye. Suddenly two more men came in through the front door. They saw Michonne and started shooting at her. She bolted out and ran as fast as she could. She kept going even after she couldn't hear any more shots. She eventually ran behind a building to catch her breath before she took Judith off her back to check if she had been hit, she hadn't much to her relief. She took Judith into her arms and rocked her until she calmed down before she tied the baby to her back and they moved on. Hopefully those men wouldn't catch up to them now that Judith wasn't crying. Michonne left the suburbs and decided to go into the woods. Hopefully they'd run into less trouble there.

Days later, they came across a board marked 'No Sanctuary'. She wonder how it came to be that the rest of the text was crossed out. She kept moving, not sure of where she was going as long as she kept going, for Judith. She would protect this fragile baby with her life. She wasn't going to let her die. She wasn't going to let her be like André. This was God's way of showing her that He forgave her for failing the first time, that He was giving her another chance. She wasn't going to break the promise she made to Lori. The promise she made to Judith.

Michonne wondered in the woods with baby Judith on her back asleep from hunger. Michonne was still paranoid that the Marauders were still after her, she figured she could lose them in the woods if they were trailing her. Michonne's knees were shacking from exhaustion. Her feet were aching from blisters. She wanted so bad to just lie down, even just for a second. She looked around, made sure it was clear and decided to rest, just a little bit. She gently took Judith off her back and lay her on the ground with the sheet Michonne used to carry her and lay down next to her shortly after. Her body exhaled as she lay down and she shut her eyes. Moments later, Judith was awake and tugging on something, the slight noise eventually attracting Michonne's attention. She opened her eyes and looked at the baby girl and smiled at her before noticing that Judith was tugging on some sort of chain. Michonne's curiosity caused her to get up slightly and she took hold of it as she followed it. She crawled on her knees until she reached the end of the chain. It was attached to a hatch door hidden beneath the dirt and leaves. She cleared the dirt and found the key in the door. She turned it and struggled to pull the door open but with all her remaining strength, she managed. She found a ladder lead down to the hole and she used a flashlight that she had to scope it out and knocked on the ladder to see if anyone or anything would come out, but nothing did. Michonne assumed it was clear.

She heard a car in the distance, her fearful and cautious mind telling her to hide. She used her hands to blend her footprints in the area with the leaves and picked Judith up again. She tied the baby to her back with the sheet, took the key out of the hatch and quietly made her way down the shaft and quietly locked the hatch behind her. It was pitch dark and Michonne used her flashlight to spot a light switch. She flicked it and the whole place lit up to reveal a room with shelves upon shelves of supplies, a bed and a bathroom in the back. Tinned food, soap and bottled water were in the masses. Michonne blinked heavily to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Suddenly she heard footsteps above her and a few voices she could barely make out.

"This is where the trail stops-" One man said.

"You dumbass, told you ain't nobody out here. Shit. We shoulda stopped following that bitch days ago... Fuck you man, wasted my damn time!" The voices said before a fight broke out.

Michonne heard a gunshot and covered Andrea's mouth as the baby began to cry. The two men continued to struggle when two more gunshots went off and then silence.

"Son of a... bitch." One man said while sobbing under his breath. "At least I killed you... first" He said and Michonne heard a bang on the hatch as the man seemingly collapsed.

She continued to hear sobs for a while before it went quiet again. It would seem the men had killed each other. Or at least she hoped they had. She put Judith down and quietly climbed up the ladder and locked the shaft door before climbing back down again. She once again stood still, taking in what was in front of her, still conflicted about whether or not it was real. She turned to her left and took a bottle of water, opened it and consumed it. The fresh, clean water poured down her throat and Michonne smiled to herself as she savored each drop. The smile turned into a weak laugh. She picked Judith up and smooched her as she celebrated.

Moments later, after Michonne had settled in. She opened some cans and treated herself and Judith to some food. The baby girl was just as relaxed as Michonne was for the first time in weeks. They finished eating and Michonne explored the bathroom. She jumped when she found the water was still working. She filled up the tub, undressed them both and climbed in with her baby. Judith cried at first as this was the first real bath she had ever had but Michonne's gentle wash made her calm down. Michonne brushed her baby's body clean before her own generously with the soap she'd seen in years.

Michonne watched as Judith played with the water and laughed when her baby splashed water all over the place. By the time their bath was over, the tub was full of dirt. Michonne wrapped herself in a towel while she made Judith a diaper out of sanitary pads. She dressed her baby up in the smallest clothes she could find before laying her onto the bed. The smell of cleanliness made Judith fall asleep almost instantly and Michonne finished getting dressed herself in a pair of tight leather trousers and a grey tank shirt. She looked up at the hatch door one more time, making sure it was completely safe. She eventually decided it was and smiled before joining Judith in the warm, comfy bed.

She cuddled her baby girl and whispered to her "So glad you're here with me, little angel. I wouldn't have made it if you weren't. So glad you're finally getting what you deserve. I will never leave your side. Never.". She kissed her baby's head and fell asleep holding onto her.

Somehow, they made it. Together.


	3. Massacre

**Chapter 3: Massacre**

Michonne and now one year old Judith had made a home out of the underground hatch. Michonne would occasionally go outside, just to keep herself and her baby from going insane in that hole. Sometimes they would just sit outside and have a peaceful picnic to take in some sun or to play in the rain, while making sure to keep an eye out. The woods were quiet, empty and peaceful. No walkers, no people. Just the two of them. With no one but each other, they became inseparable. Michonne had made peace with the possibility of never finding Rick and Carl again and having to raise Judith as her own daughter. And that's what she did. But after a year, the hatch was exhausted. They ran out of food and most of their supplies and it was time to go out and find more. Judith learned to be quiet over the years because she spend most of her life hiding which made it possible for Michonne to take her out on runs with her.

One day while out on a run, Michonne with baby Judith on her back came across a diner in town which to her relief was unlooted. She quietly made her way to the diner and picked the lock to it. She made her way inside, and struggled to bare the horrid stench of rotten food and god knows what else. She went into the kitchen where she found a starving walker-waitress crawling on the floor, too weak to stand up or even attack. Michonne used her sword to put the poor thing out of its misery before she proceeded to check for loot. Almost all the food was rotten but she managed to find a shelf full of canned beans. She excitedly dropped her backpack and unzipped it, preparing to fill it up when she heard a screechy voice from behind her.

"H- Hello?" The voice called.

Michonne dropped the cans she was holding, drew her sword and spun around almost in one motion. In front of her, stood a thin man holding up a broom stick up at at her. He looked hungry and terrified. She felt sorry for him more that she was afraid of him but she definitely didn't trust him or let her guard down anyway.

"Please... I- I need that." He stuttered while staring at the rack of canned beans.

Michonne backed up a little, just to get in range of the rack and reached for one can while still looking at the man and holding her sword up, she threw it at his feet.

"No you, you don't understand. I need everything. All of it." He repeated.

"Not happening." Michonne finally spoke.

"Look, they're gonna kill my family if I don't give them what they want..." The man sobbed.

Michonne took another can of beans and threw it at the man's feet again. "That's it." She said again.

"We can help each other. You let me take that stuff and I'll... I'll take you back with me. We have a safe place. For you and your baby." He begged.

Michonne thought for a moment, she knew that being alone would eventually drive her insane, the way it did before she met her deceased friend Andrea. If anything ever happened to her, she needed to die knowing that her baby would be safe. And she was definitely better off with these strangers than alone. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise, she thought. Or maybe it was all a trick. Maybe she would be setting her and her baby up to die sooner than they should have.

"How do I know you're not fucking with me?" She asked.

"I... I don't know how to prove it to you. But its a library in Washington, not far from here. Its not much but - but its just one more day with a chance." He explained.

Michonne thought for a moment again. The words _one more day with a chance_ going straight to her heart before she finally put her sword down. "If you're lying, you're dead. You here me?" She threatened.

"Y-yes. Please, we need to get back soon." He said again.

Michonne nodded and helped the man fill up the boot of his car with all the supplies they could find, making sure to keep her distance form him before they hit the road. Michonne was terrified of being wrong but she was following her gut and her gut never let her down. After 12 hours on the road, they finally made it to The Library. The people there were a lot like the man Michonne met before. Thin, terrified and desperate, but welcoming. None of them were strong enough to fight Michonne even if they tried to hurt her or her baby. But they weren't strong enough to fight for her either, not yet anyway. One of the people showed Michonne to the place she'd be sleeping in. She immediately regretted leaving her hatch when she realized she didn't have a cozy bed or a tub with running water to bathe in. She had to sleep on the floor, using books to make it more comfortable where she could. But it was too late to turn back now, her hatch was much too far away. She had to make due at The Library, despite the conditions. But at least she wasn't alone.

A week later, after Michonne had settled in, she was awoken one morning by the sound of people packing in the early morning hours, She quietly got up and left her sleeping baby in her room and went down to the reception and found the leader of The Librarians loading all the supplies they had in a shopping cart.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Getting everything ready for The Saviors. They'll be here in a few hours." He explained.

Michonne watched the man pack for a moment and it didn't take her long to figure out what was going on. "You're giving everything away? Are you insane?" She asked.

"No. I'm cautious. Trust me, you do not want to piss these guys off." He replied, still putting supplies into the cart.

"And you don't want to piss me off." She threatened as she stopped his hand midair from throwing another can into the cart. "Tell me how many guys are coming." She added.

Before the man could answer, they heard the loud sound of motorcycles pulling up. "Shit. They're here early." The man said as he hurriedly started throwing things into the cart again.

A few moments later, there was a loud, knock on the door and one of The Librarians quickly opened the doors. Five men came in with smirks on their faces that made Michonne detest them even more. Michonne sneaked behind the bookshelves as she observed the altercation. She saw that they were well armed but they were also unsuspecting.

"Where's our shit?" One of them asked.

"Right here, sir." The leader of The Librarians answered as he pushed the cart to them.

"Good. Negan thanks you for your cooperation." He said.

Just before they could turn around and leave, Michonne jumped out of the shadows and ran her sword right into one man's back. She used him as a shield as she pulled his pistol out of its holster and shot the other three men in the head and the last man in the back as he tried to run out. She pulled her sword out of her human shield and sliced his head off before she walked over to the man she shot in the back and stopped him as he tried to crawl away.

"You're dead. You're all dead." He screeched before Michonne dug her sword into the back of his skull.

Michonne got up and was wiping her sword clean when the leader of The Librarians approached her.

"What have you done?" He said with tears in his eyes.

"Just saved us from starvation?" She replied.

"He's going to send more. You've doomed us all." The thin man whimpered.

"I just took out five of them on my own. If you stopped being so chicken shit we could fight them." Michonne argued.

"She's right." Said one of The Librarians as she approached them. "If she can do it, so can we. We need to put our feet down once and for all." She continued as he picked up a gun from one of Michonne's victims.

"Are you insane?! We're all going to die!" The Leader said.

"Yes. Yes we are. But you can choose if you're going to die slowly and watch your family starve to death or if you're going to die fighting. Its worth a shot. One more day with a chance, remember?" Michonne debated.

The leader of The Librarians paused for moment before he walked over to one of the corpses and picked up a gun. "We... we're going to war." He finally spoke and the rest of The Librarians began to cheer.

Michonne and The Librarians prepared themselves for the fight. They made weapons from scrap and trained to use them. They extracted the fuel from the motorcycles left behind by the last group of Saviors and poured it on the ground and put the heads of the dead Saviors on pikes front of The Library. A few days later, more Saviors had returned. This time there was more of them and they were more armed than before. They parked their motorcycles right on top of the fuel which was disguised by the rain that came down a few days prior. The Leader of The Librarians and Michonne emerged to meet them.

"Five of our guys came here and they never returned. Where are they?" One of the Saviors asked.

"You're looking right at them." Michonne replied as she pointed at the heads.

"What the fuck?! Tear their asses apart!" The Savior ordered.

Before any of the Saviors could fire, Michonne signaled for the people on the roof of The Library to throw their flaming torches onto the ground and it ignited in flames. The Saviors immediately caught fire and began to burn brutally. The ones that weren't on fire got into a gun fight with The Librarians that were taking cover in the windows. The hand full of Saviors didn't stand a chance and most of them were wiped out. The remaining slackers got back on their vehicles and vacated the premises.

The Librarians celebrated the victory and collected more weapons from the dead Saviors. They were all inside rearming when suddenly, even more Saviors came back. Before Michonne could think of a plan, they blasted the Library with a rocket launcher causing the inside to burn violently due to all the wooden shelves and the books. The Librarians had a choice between staying inside and burning to death or running out and being picked off by The Saviors. Most of them resorted to the latter. Michonne ran inside to get her baby out of the burning building and she was relived to find that she was untouched by the fire. She picked her baby up and wrapped her in a blanket before running out herself. She was met by the scene of most of her new friends lying dead or dying on the ground. She immediately regretted making them fight but it was too late now. She looked up and saw an army of Saviors standing in front of her, with their guns pointed right at her and she thought it was all over. She held onto her baby tightly as she prepared to be torn apart by the bullets when suddenly one of the Saviors spoke.

"Hold your fire!" He said. "Is that the one?" He asked one of the other Saviors that had run away earlier and he nodded in reply. "You there, get on your knees and drop whatever you're holding!" The Savior shouted.

Michonne complied and gently put Judith on the ground while she knelt next to her. One of The Saviors walked up to her. "You're so fucked." He said to her before he knocked her out with the butt of his gun. Her baby's cries were the last thing she heard before she passed out...


	4. Hi, I'm Negan

**Chapter 4: Hi, I'm Negan.**

Michonne woke up in a small room, with bounds around her wrists and ankles that tied her to a chair. The bounds were so tight that they burned her skin but she quickly forgot about the pain when she began to remember what happened. She looked around the room and began to panic when she realized Judith wasn't there.

"Judith! Where's my daughter! Give my back my daughter!" She shouted as she struggled to get the bounds lose.

"Shut up!" She heard a voice from the other side of her cell.

"Where's my baby?! Where is she! I'll kill you for taking her!" Michonne threatened.

The man tall man came in through the cell door and stood right in front of Michonne. "I told you to shut the fuck up!" The man yelled as he took a swing and slapped her across the face. "I ask the questions here!" He added.

Michonne tasted blood in her mouth and spat at the man's shoes. "You're going to regret that." She said in her deep voice.

The man paused for a moment, as if affected by Michonne's words before he swung at her again but he was interrupted when another man stood in the door and spoke.

"Simon. Let me talk to her." Said a cold voice that sent shivers down Michonne's spine.

Simon nodded at the other man's orders and backed away from Michonne.

"I think I know what'll get you to cooperate." He spoke again before he walked around and stood in front of Michonne.

Michonne's heart became heavy when she looked up at the man and saw baby Judith in the man's arms. "Get your hands off of her." Michonne threatened.

"She's such a little angel. Would be a real shame if she got thrown into a herd of the hungry dead." The man spoke.

Michonne growled as she tried to break free of her bounds, causing them to dig further into her skin. "What do you want?!" Michonne let out.

"Will you cooperate?" The man spoke as he looked Michonne in the eye.

Michonne hesitated but she knew she couldn't free herself and this man looked serious about hurting her baby. "Yes." She finally said.

"Good choice. Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"No." Michonne uttered.

"That would explain why you did what you did." He replied. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Negan and I do not appreciate you killing my men." He continued. "Now, usually the punishment for that would be, me bashing your brains in with my beautiful, thirsty girl, Lucille. But, I hear you ripped my men's heads clean off their shoulders with your bare hands. I found it hard to believe that one single woman could do so much damage to The Saviors. But now that I lay my eyes on you myself, I actually believe it all. I mean look at you. You're a gorgeous killing machine with whale size balls. It'd be such a waste bash your pretty brains in, as strong as you are so I'll make you an offer." He said as he held Judith and made her face Michonne. "I'm a little short on men, thanks to you. So either you work for me in the place of the men you killed or this little nugget's gonna get it." Negan explained as he played with Judith's nose.

"If you hurt her I swear-" Michonne exclaimed.

"I swear I'll tie you to a chair and make you watch as I toss this baby-doll into a crowd of the undead! Do not make me have to do that." He said with his voice raised.

Michonne paused for a moment as she looked at her baby again. And she realized she didn't have a choice "What do you want me to do?" She regretfully spoke as she looked back up at Negan.

"Really? That's wonderful news. So first of all, what is your name?" Negan asked, his voice calm again.

"Michonne." She replied.

"Michonne. That name turns me on." Negan said as he smirked. "Michonne, you're going to spend the next few weeks proving to me that you're a loyal soldier. This is my right hand man, Simon. He'll walk you through how you'll go about doing that." Negan said. He turned Judith around again and made her face him. "I'll keep this little baby-doll safe while you're gone. But remember what I said I'd do to her if you fucked up. We'll see you later." He continued before he walked out of the room.

Simon squatted in front of Michonne with handcuffs in his hands. "So will I need to put these cuffs on your or are you gonna be a good girl and come with me without a fuss?" He spoke.

Michonne looked up at the man and nodded her head.

"I want you to say it. _I'll be good_. Go on." The man said as he toyed with her.

Michonne looked up at him, rage and murder in her eyes. "I'll be good." She finally uttered sarcastically.

Simon winked at her before he stood up and untied her bounds. The only thing stopping Michonne from snapping his neck was the thought of Negan hurting her baby. She calmly stood up and followed him outside where they both got into a truck along with three other Saviors. Simon got into the backseat with Michonne and one other Savior and they had her sit in the middle seat.

Michonne noticed Simon starring her up and down the entire trip but paid no attention to him until his hand found its way onto her thigh. She looked up at his face and saw his awful grin. She fought with every inch of her strength to not let it affect her. Who knows what Negan would do to Judith if she hurt anymore Saviors? She patiently sat still and faced forward again, still fighting to control the urge to punch a hole in the middle Simon's face. He eventually got his hand off her thigh and she hoped he wouldn't touch her again. A few hours later, they finally arrived at their destination – a community with people armed with cheap wooden weapons who looked terrified of Michonne and the rest of The Saviors when they emerged from their truck and stood in front of a Victorian-style mansion.

"This is all we got." Their leader said to Simon.

"Oh, Gregory. That's not how things work. You had a week and this is all you could get?" Simon mocked him.

"Things are tight right now. There's nothing we can do." Gregory said with a condescending tone.

Simon snapped his fingers and gestured at Michonne to come to him and she did. "Why don't you teach Gregory here how to talk to Saviors." He ordered.

Michonne hesitated but she knew she had to put her life and that of her baby before these strangers. She walked up the Gregory and punched him in the gut, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. She looked back at Simon to see if he was satisfied and he gestured for her to keep going. Michonne kicked Gregory in the stomach again and again while he crawled on the ground until he begged her to stop.

"Alright. Alright. I'm sorry. Jesus, Craig, go get more." Gregory said as he coughed out drops blood.

"Good boy. Negan thanks you for your cooperation." Simon mocked.

Michonne walked away from Gregory, feeling terrible about herself but knowing it was the only way. Michonne and The Saviors went back to the Sanctuary where Simon escorted Michonne to Negan's meeting room. Negan was holding the sleeping baby across his chest while sitting at the end of the table when Michonne and Simon walked in.

"Sir, we got the stu-"

"Shh. Keep your voice down. She's asleep." Negan said as he interrupted Simon.

"Sorry." Simon whispered.

Michonne looked worriedly at her baby as Negan stood up and gently placed Judith in a crib next to him before walking over to them.

"How'd she do?" Negan asked Simon as he stared Michonne down.

"She did good." Simon replied.

"I knew you could do it!" He said excitedly to Michonne. "Simon, take her to her room. I'll have a new job for her tomorrow." He continued before he turned away.

"Wait. I did what you asked. Give me my daughter back." Michonne finally spoke.

"You'll get her back when I say so. Now leave before I change my mind about sparing you two." Negan said, his back still turned.

In a rage, Michonne charged at Negan but Simon grabbed her arm and stopped her in her tracks "Don't even think about it." He threatened.

Simon held Michonne's arm and dragged her all the way back to her cell before he pushed her in."Sleep tight!" He said as he locked her in.

Michonne was exhausted but she knew she wouldn't be able to rest without her daughter by her side. They'd never been apart until now and she felt empty without her. With nothing else left to do, she lay down on the mattress in the room and tears came to her eyes as the realization of everything that happened began to sink in. From failing to protect her daughter to getting the Librarians killed. Every time she shut her eyes she saw them lying in a pool of their own blood. And what little sleep she did manage to get was interrupted by a nightmare of them blaming her for their deaths. She would spend the next couple of nights in the same predicament. A few days later, Simon was taking Michonne out to bully another unlucky group when they stopped in the courtyard and made her watch as they tortured the leader of the leader of the Librarians. They had him hanging by his hands as they beat him. The man looked up at Michonne who stood right infront of her and his words would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"My children, my wife... They're dead. And its all your fault. ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He mumbled.

Unable to stand the scene, Michonne tried to walk away but Simon held onto her and made her watch as another Savior continued to beat the poor man.

"You see what you did? That's what happens when you fuck with me." Simon whispered in her ear as he held her in his grip.

Michonne eventually broke free and brought Simon to the ground as she punched him. Some saviors came and pulled her off him before she could do any real damage. Simon got up and put handcuffs around her. He dragged her back to her cell and locked her there, where she'd be staying for the next few days with no food as punishment.

Being alone made all of the bad thoughts emerge and Michonne couldn't keep them at bay. She began to have hallucinations of everyone she knew coming to her and telling her she failed them. The most painful ones, were Rick, Carl and Lori's ghost, telling her she'd failed to keep her promise. After days in solitary, Michonne was completely broken. The next job she had, she did with ease. With no remorse or consideration. She had become the killing machine that Negan wanted her to be. After a few months, she began to take pride in her work as a Savior. She made peace with it as opposed to being out alone in the woods scavenging for survival. Here, everything was easier because she was stronger than most people and winning felt good. Murder and thievery were here life now but at least she was safe and so was her daughter. At first, Negan let her see Judith once every week just to give her something to fight for but now that Michonne was completely converted, being with her daughter everyday was part of the privilege of being one of Negan's generals.

One night, when Michonne returned from one of her jobs, she made her way to Negan's room to pick her daughter up. She caught him cradling the toddler and she found it hard to be afraid for her daughter's safety in his arms. She realized how fond Negan had become of Judith and how fond Judith had become of him. She realized how safe they both were as long as they were on his side, even though she was too proud to admit it. When Negan noticed her standing by the door, he got up and took Judith to her.

"Welcome home, honey. We missed you." Negan said as he handed Judith over to Michonne.

"Thanks for watching her." Michonne said.

"Watching her? Oh, we're waaay passed that." Negan replied.

"No you're not. You never will be. Let's get that out of the way right now." Michonne argued.

"That little girl needs a father figure and you know it. And despite your man-sized lady balls, you can't be both her mother and her father." He explained.

"I'll take my chances and then some, long before I even consider it." Michonne replied.

"You and I both know you don't believe that." Negan said as he stepped closer to her and put his hand on her hip.

Michonne wasn't expecting the impact that Negan's words had on her. It wasn't until this moment, when they were standing this close that she doubted her own feelings for the first time. She was so sure that she hated him until he said those words and influenced her to imagine the possibility that she didn't hate him. She couldn't hide her confliction, and Negan being the people-reader that he was, surely noticed it. If he wasn't sure before, he was now. But she wasn't going to let him toy with her mind like that and get away with it. She needed to say something that would make him question his own intuition for once. She wouldn't be the only one staying up all night thinking about what was said tonight.

"You and I both know that you think you know everything. And that it'll bite you in the ass one day." She said, leaving the statement vague on purpose, in hopes that the mystery behind their meaning would drive him crazy.

Months later, on a warm evening, Michonne had just finished bathing Judith and was getting ready to put her to bed when Negan routinely showed up to say goodnight. Michonne noticed that Negan was wearing his going out clothes and carrying Lucille.

"What did they do?" Michonne asked, already feeling sorry for whoever Negan was going to kill.

"Killed my men, stole my guns. In fact, I remember sparing someone who did that same thing not so long ago. But I won't repeat the same sympathy again." He replied as he winked at Michonne. "I'm taking Simon with me so I'm gonna need you to stay here and watch over things while I'm gone. Think you can do that for me?" Negan added.

"Okay." Michonne replied.

"Okay." He said with a smile.

Negan walked up to Judith's crib and picked her up before he kissed her forehead and the toddler was reluctant to let go of him as he put her back in her crib.

"I know, sweetheart. I don't want to go either but someone's gotta do it." He said.

He then walked back to Michonne and tried to kiss her cheek but she pulled away and went to stand by the door.

"You should get going." She said as she gestured for him to leave.

Negan scratched the back of his head and paused for a moment before he complied to Michonne's words. The one thing Negan and Michonne had in common was that they were both good at reading people and Michonne could tell that Negan didn't want to leave tonight. It seemed as though the bully lifestyle was finally getting old for him and he wanted to stay with her instead, with what he deemed as a family. Negan slowly but surely walked out and Michonne shut the door behind him. Despite her efforts not to, Michonne got closer and closer to calling their situation a family herself. At this point, as hard as it was for her to admit it, she felt like it was only a matter of time before her body betrayed her and she fell for Negan's advances.

The next day, Negan had returned and Michonne noticed his bloody bat as he walked past her in the corridor. Dwight and a few other Saviors followed Negan, dragging someone back with them. Michonne got the chance to see the man being dragged and recognized him immediately.

"Daryl?" She whispered to herself as she stood in shock at the sight of a man she hadn't seen in years.

A man who she thought was dead. Then the horrid realization kicked in. Could it be that Negan had just slaughtered the people that were the first real family she had since she lost her son a lifetime ago? She watched in shock and awe as the men dragged Daryl away.


	5. Chapter 5

This is not a chapter.

Just want to thank you for reading and your comments are much appreciated. I apologize for not doing this crackship justice - I know it is and can be much better than this. But I just thought of rewriting my story with a different plot. I finally figured out how to divide it into chapters- sorry for any inconvenience! I will continue this story but how quickly I'll do that will be determined by how much people want it. Please note that this is only the beginning. I will write more as the show goes on so I have more knowledge of the characters and the situations and so I can retell it in my own way like I did the previous seasons.

I hope more creative people come up and give us more Nechonne fics! I'm obsessed with the crackship lol

Thank you!


End file.
